1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to construction field, and more particularly to a wall corner strip adapted to make a right-angle wall corner.
2. Description of Related Arts
The traditional wall corners (mainly refer to indoor corners and the arris of the outer wall) of a building are needed to be right angle. During the construction process, workers make wall corners only by general tools and these right angles whether right or not mainly depends on the workers' skill and experiment. Therefore, the existing way to make right-angle corners is difficult to meet requirement. The wall corners obtained from the existing way are not formed by straight surfaces, are not good appearance, and are easy to damage by a careless collision. In addition, the existing way also has the disadvantages of wasting of labor, time and material.
Chinese Patent Application with a Publication Number. CN101126280A, titled “Corner-protective strip special for mud work” introduces a corner-protective strip which includes two corner-protective boards and an edge provided on the outer side of the butt joint of two corner-protective boards. But this strip has no inflexed hook and no reinforced ridge, so it does not have the function to be embedded into wall, and it is easy deformation, and lacks a structure combined with mortar. That is, this strip is easy to fall off, and does not have an effect on protecting corner. Therefore, it has no utility.
Another Chinese Patent Application with a Publication Number. CN2234475Y, titled “Datum strip for whitewashing” introduces a datum strip includes a corner board, an adjustable board, a plurality of reinforced ridges, and an arc supporting mandrel, wherein the corner board and the adjustable board are cross-connected with each other, and the arc supporting mandrel is positioned in an angle between the corner board and the adjustable board. This datum strip has reinforced ridges, but also does not have inflexed hook. So it is it does not have the function to be embedded into wall as well. In addition, during construction face bricks must cover on the external surface of the datum strip. So the datum strip is mainly used for a corner covered with face bricks, since it is especially used with face bricks for decoration. Due to its limitation, this datum strip can not be used for common wall bodies with large area, so it dose not have utility.
Another Chinese Patent Application with a Publication Number. CN2453071Y, titled “Wall molding strip” introduces a having a similar structure with above applications, so it is has the same problems.
In summary, the public techniques in this field have obvious deficiencies and they can not achieve desirable effects and meet the practical demands. Due to less utility of the public techniques, a novel technique is needed to satisfy the construction requirements.